Forgetting the Past and Finding a Future
by HappyDragon97
Summary: Since the day the Yoruyanaka Pirates were disbanded, the first-mate has been living back home and leading a normal, safe life. But how long can she escape her forgotten past, or will it catch up with her?
1. Zenith

Chapter One: Muton's Story

* * *

As I slept in my bed, the front door opened and closed, I assumed it was my dad coming home from work, so I laid back down.

A few minutes passed and I hear a blood freezing scream coming from my parents bedroom. I got scared and ran to the gun closet. I pulled the door open and grabbed the hand gun. Quickly loading it, I turned on the safety before tucking it into the waist band of my sweatpants. Then I grabbed the all ready loaded shotgun, thinking, and hoping, I have a little more protection.

I ran to my parents room, I gently pushed open the door and screamed at what I saw. A stranger dressed in complete black, adorning a ski mask, was raping my mother. And from the puddle of blood on the floor and the drops dripping from her hand told me she was already dead.  
Before I knew what I was doing I cocked the gun and fired. He moved and I cocked and fired again. Then I threw the gun at him ensuring that he too was dead. I couldn't believe what I had done, I began to cry and then I ran, out the front door, down the street and clear across town to the harbor.

Realizing the absence of Tanker, I stopped dead in my tracks, only to hear the flapping of tiny wigs behind me. He landed on my shoulder and I took his skinny body into my arms and hugged him close to me. I snuck onto a dark boat and hide behind some crates. I knew that if I stayed here I'd be punished for my crime and I was ready for that. Tanker jumped from my arms and went ahead to make sure it was safe. He motioned his head for me to follow him. He led me into the lower deck and into a dark room. Blindly, I tiptoed around the room searching for Tanker when I accidentally bumped into something that felt like a bed, at least to my foot it did.

Suddenly, I was pulled onto the supposed bed by two muscular arms that wrapped around me, alongside a long pair of legs. The guy, I assumed, snuggled into me.

"Mmmm... Teddy bear." This felt beyond awkward, but I was afraid to move a muscle. With as much silence and fear as I could muster, I cried softly in the arms of a man a don't even know.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be around early morning. Mysteriously, Tanker appeared and crawled up onto the bed and sat on my stomach. He saw the man holding me and Tanker began growling at him. I tried to tell him to stop, but I didn't want to wake the man up. Tanker had a better idea and flew to the other side of the bed and... bit the man's ass. The man jumped up screaming and when he realized he wasn't the only person in the room, he pulled a gun out of nowhere. Quickly, I grabbed Tanker and hugged him against my body. Hoping that my life would not be taken from me by this man without a name.

* * *

HD: Sorry its so short I'll try to get the next chapter emailed to persobn asap. She posts them for me since I don't have the privacy to do so.


	2. The Dungeon

Chapter Two: The "Dungeon"

Since the day the Yoruyanaka Pirates were disbanded, the first-mate has been living back home and leading a normal, safe life. But how long can she escape her forgotten past, or will it catch up with her?

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, I do not own any characters except for Muton and Tanker.

* * *

_**Recap**_:

_I wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be around early morning. Mysteriously, Tanker appeared and crawled up onto the bed and sat on my stomach. He saw the man holding me and Tanker began growling at him. I tried to tell him to stop, but I didn't want to wake the man up. Tanker had a better idea and flew to the other side of the bed and... bit the man's ass. The man jumped up screaming and when he realized he wasn't the only person in the room, he pulled a gun out of nowhere. Quickly, I grabbed Tanker and hugged him against my body. Hoping that my life would not be taken from me by this man without a name._

* * *

He was pointing the gun at me. Remembering the gun held in the band of my pants, I pulled it out and threw it on the floor at his feet. He kept the gun pointed at me while his expression still screamed how tired he was.

"What the fuck are you doing? How the hell did you get in my bed? You don't look like a whore that I would have fucked last night! I don't remember getting drunk off my ass anyway!" He looked over at his bed and that brought him back to his point.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking bed?!" I didn't know what to say nor was I going to say anything. I just hugged Tanker close to my body, wondering how he was still breathing by how hard I was squeezing him and I cried. I buried my face into Tanker's back and cried. The man slowly lowered the gun.  
"Killer!" This scared me even more because I thought he was going to kill me or worse- make me walk the plank and drown for I cannot swim.  
I slowly looked over Tanker to see another man walk in with a marker in his hand and polka dots over half his body.

"What do you want Captain? I was in the middle of my dot session." I slightly smiled thinking it was a little funny, but immediately went back to crying again. "Killer" looked at me and looked to the man with his hands on his hips.  
"What did you do to the poor girl? Please tell me you didn't show her what you looked like naked, because if you did-I would cry, too." Again I smiled and began trying to wipe the tears from my face. "Captain" growled at Killer and waved the gun in the air dismissivly.

"Tie the bitch up and throw her in the fucking dungeon until she gives me some fucking answers!" Killer scoffed and threw his hands up.

"We don't have a dungeon, dumbass!" He took the cap off his marker and began dotting himself. Captain smacked his face and spoke from behind his hand.

"I meant the storage room, you stupid fucker." Killer walked towards me and grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room. I didn't struggle because I sensed he had no intention to harm me, plus he didn't have a very strong hold on my arm.

* * *

HD: Thanks for staying for chapter two and I hope you continue to read throughout my short chapters. Review!


	3. The Bitch and The Bastard

After being locked in the storage room for a few weeks, I can honestly say even I couldn't stand my own stink. I haven't had a bath since I got on the ship and to make it worse, I really had to pee!

I kicked the door and screamed at the top of my lungs (my hands were tied to each other behind my back). Continuing to scream and kick, I heard the familiar voice of one of the crew members, "Ed", I think.

"What do you want?!" I politely respond with a sad tone.

"Will you please untie me? I really have to use the bathroom." He didn't respond immediately.

"Hold on." I heard him walk away and I began to cry because my bladder hurt so bad.

Meanwhile on the top deck, Ed walked up to Kidd and tapped him on the shoulder. Kidd instantly turned his head with a pissed off look on his face and there was a hint of static electricity zap from his fingertips.

"What?" Ed put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa Kidd, calm down, what the hell's wrong with you?" Kidd growled at Ed and pointed an accusing finger.

"That's captain to you! Why hasn't that fucking bitch given me any answers yet?!" Ed didn't show any emotion, as per usual, but he does educate Kidd.

"Muton has to use the bathroom, can I untie her so she can?" Kidd yelled back in anger and annoyance.

"How in the hell do you know her name?!" Ed sighed and looked at Kidd.

"I couldn't stand that annoying cry anymore, and it's a little sad that you would just let the poor girl sit down there and cry her eyes out when she obviously has no idea why she is here. I actually talked to her, through the door of course, she also needs a shower. I found out she's really nice and funny too. I know her favorite animal and her favorite colors. Dragons; dark green and purple" Kidd just stared at Ed in shock and anger. The annoying bitch is turning his crew into pansy asses! Ed then remembered something they talked about.  
"Oh and another thing, you're not going to get any answers from her if you keep her tied up like that." Kidd took a deep breath and growled out a reply.

"Fine, let the damn bitch pee and the next time we dock, get her a room with a bath and when we blow the island up, get her back on the boat and make her clean the fuckin' storage room." Ed inwardly grinned at his little trick.

Today, I was rudely awakened by the ship jerking to a halt. My head banged off the wall and I tried to ignore the pain. I just sat there waiting, wondering what I should do if someone comes to get me. I decided that saying nothing would probably be my best bet, especially if Kidd came to get me.  
First i heard footsteps above this level of the ship then I realized who had came to get me.

"Fuck." He opened the door to the storage room and instantly pinched his nose. He looked at me with an odd face.  
"You smell like fucking shit!" I tried very hard not to lash out at him and tried to hide my hurt feelings. Tanker scurried across the floor between Kidd's legs and climbed onto my shoulders. Kidd jerked me up and made a sound of disgust. I growled and clenched my fists.

"I'm fucking _sorry_, okay?! If you didn't lock me up in this _damn_ room in the first place, I wouldn't be this ripe! Keep your fucking opinion to yourself, you rude, heartless **_bastard_**!" He glared at me with fire in his eyes and back handed me so hard I fell to the floor. His teeth were gritting and he was clenching his fists.

"Shut up! You don't talk to me that way!" I couldn't help but tear up from the pain on my cheek and I tried to wipe the blood from my lip with the back of my hand. All he did was growl.  
"Get over it you worthless crybaby! You're a real lame bitch, I'm glad I never fucked you! Now get up, we're docked!" He started to walk out and I growled with a glare alongside Tanker on the floor, hoping that Kidd would've combusted into flames on his way out.

* * *

HD: Sadly, I thought combining chapters 3 and 4 would produce more, but this was all it made. I guess you'll have to stick with me a bit longer for some longer chapters. Please Review!


	4. Blooming Friendship

Since the day the Yoruyanaka Pirates were disbanded, the first-mate has been living back home and leading a normal, safe life. But how long can she escape her forgotten past, or will it catch up with her?

* * *

I don't know what was creepier, the feeling if Killer and Ed's eyes on me the whole way back or the momentary drool stare I got from Kidd as I boarded the ship. But being Kidd, he was back to normal in an instant and asked one of the weirdest questions I'd ever heard.  
"Did you two plant the bombs?" As Ed and Killer answered him I thought to myself.

"Where's Tanker?" Kidd gave me the death glare then yelled "You're so fucking disrespectful! You never fucking talk while I, your Captain,am fucking giving orders! I can throw you off this fucking ship any time I want!" This caught me off guard so, of course, I yelled back.

"You are **_not_** my fucking captain! I am _**not** _apart of this stinkin' crew! You need to fucking straighten up if you want me to do what you say!" Everyone including Kidd looked shocked as I continued.  
"That's right, I can cuss too! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck! Oh, and another thing," I glared at Kidd and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"if you're going to ride my ass about things... At least pull my hair while you're at it." with that, I walked away.

The bombs made the island go up in flames. As I watched the pretty colors engulf everything I couldn't help but feel like I've seen these flames before. All of the sudden a surge of hurt and sorrow stabbed through my body, like my heart was breaking. Like I'd lost a loved one or something. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

* * *

I was on all fours scrubbing the upper deck floor. I was glad to be out in the sunshine and enjoying every second of it. I threw the brush into the bucket and looked around. Everyone was busy and I wasn't sure why. That's also why I was surprised to hear Killer call my name. I turned around to see where he was when I became eye level with a ... Belly button. I looked up and saw a familiar mask I had seen a million times before. Frazzled, I answered his call.  
"Yeah Killer?"

"I need to talk to you... In private." He replied. I gave him the most innocent look I could as I answered.

"Well, as much as I want to... What would Captain think? Wouldn't he get mad? Nobody really wants that, do they?" Killer's mask just stared down at me. He touched his finger tips to my forehead and retracted.

"Are you sick? Since, when did you give a fuck what he thought? And... _**Captain**_?" I smiled and laughed.

"Well, it was worth a try..." With my accent at full power I grinned at him.  
"What's eatin' at your ass, Sweets?" Killer grabbed my hand to led my below deck and drug me with a pout from no reaction to my phrase. We walked down the hall and went into the third room on the left, which was Killer's room. He quickly shut the door behind him and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did so and watched as he paced from one end of her room to the other. I got fed up with the pacing and asked.  
"Are you okay?" Killer stopped to stare then walked over to me. He acted like something was truly on his mind. He then sat down on the bed beside me. Slowly he leaned in, his mask inches from my ear. He grasped my hand in his. I felt his stare through his mask. Then I was asked a question I had never been asked before. His words tickled my ears and I giggled as he asked.

I just sat there wide eyed at Killer's question. I zoned back in and looked at him with a presumed odd face.  
"Wait... What?" Killer sighed like he'd told me this for the millionth time.

"Will you do a dot session with me?" The awkward silence was heavy.

"D-Dot session?" I asked. Killer put a shaking hand on my shoulder and calmly replied.

"Yes... It's how I relieve my stress. I grab some markers and cover myself with polka dots." I began to feel really nervous and shakily asked.

"Well, if you usually do it yourself... T-then why do you need me?" He replied with a sigh.

"I've had to deal with Kidd's yelling for the past three hours straight. So as you can see I'm a tad bit stressed," he laid his hand on top of mine and I could feel it shaking like no tomorrow.  
"Because of this," He continued.  
"I may accidentally draw a... A... A cursed stripe. And we just can't have something like that now can we." His mask faced me and or the first time I thought it felt pleading, then I called myself crazy and tried not to laugh. I knew Killer was dead serious about not wanting a stripe. He'd probably throw himself overboard if he ever found one.

Trying to make my decision, I felt my fingers even begin to twitch and Killer's hand encircled it. I slowly looked up at his mask and heard his deep voice whisper  
"Please." As he did so, his hand gently squeezed mine, with that came my reply.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He sighed in relief then got up to retrieve the markers, when he returned to my side he embraced me and didn't let go for the longest time. His whole body trembling now, I hugged him back and moved my hands up and down his back to calm him down.

I took the markers from him and slyly stated. "One condition." I held up one finger. The masked man looked at me questionably, I continued with a smirk.  
"No mask." He froze for a few seconds, then did as I wished and took it off along with his shirt. As expected, he had something covering his eyes; his bangs fell right in front of his eyes and as usual I didn't even get a glimpse of them. He laid down on the bed and I ran my fingers across the markers selecting the color purple. I took the cap off, then gently grabbed his still trembling hand and began drawing circles. Slowly, his hand stopped shaking and I colored in the circles making sure not to go outside the lines. I knew in my heart that I should help him get his mind off of things, so I tried to gently talk to him. This made me feel like I was comforting an awkward little kid.

* * *

I had drawn dots about half way up his arm when I switched to the color dark green and continued. I looked up and saw that Killer was watching every move I made. I really wanted to make a sarcastic remark but decided not to for I didn't want to offend him, so I softly whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Letting it out might help you be less tense." He didn't say anything and I wondered if he was asleep. I put a finger to my chin and thought to myself. "_Maybe if I tell him about something that's been stressing me out, he might open up._"

I stopped and picked blue, then dotted his shoulder. I slowly got the courage to ask.  
"Can I talk to you about something that's been stressing me out?" Killer nodded and I continued.  
"Well, I-I-I've been h-having these nightmares lately, I really don't get a lot of sleep." Killer noticed the shakiness of my voice and moved his all ready dotted hand to my shoulder and slightly smiled. As I finished his shoulder and began to dot his well toned chest, I changed position to straddle him and continued.  
"In these nightmares, I wake up encircled in flames. They're all around me and I'm not sure what's going on." I sat up and stopped dotting him as I began to feel vulnerable.  
"Then what really scares me, is the deafening sound of cannons whizzing down and blowing up everything they hit. As whatever I'm on blows to splinters, I hear someone calling out my name..." I turned to reach the markers and choose the color red, I felt Killer change positions under me. When I turned back marker in hand, Killer's face was inches away from mine.

"It's like the person calling my name was my best friend and... And I lost her. I feel like she's someone that means everything to me and I should remember her, but it's only familiar not memorable." I continued. A single tear drop fell down my cheek. Killer wiped it away with his thumb and I continued to dot his chest. Killer looked a little concerned and asked.

"Are you okay?" I replied while only looking to his chest.

"I don't know, but I wake up crying and can't sleep the rest of the night." I had dotted half way across his chest before he sighed and mumbled.

"I'm not as strong as I may seem, either." I stopped and wondered what he was trying to say. "Whenever Kidd gets really pissed or occasionally stressed he takes it out on me." I let him continue without interrupting, "You don't know how many times I've wanted to just break out my scythes and kill him or at least teach him a lesson..." I knew his scythes, I'd seen them about as many times as I'd seen his mask.  
"He uses his powers on me Muton." he said, "He magnifies a heap of metal and it gathered around his arms and he hits me with it... It... It makes me feels like a helpless worthless bitch." This time he began to choke and I wiped his cheek of a stray tear.

I knew as well as he did no one could harm the captain, and if they did... They'd be screwed, fucked, dead. I felt sorry for him, he had to be his Chief in Command and was around Kidd 24/7.  
"_Poor thing._" I gently smiled at him and drew a small heart just above his left nipple. His large slender hand cupped my face, all I could do was smile. There wasn't anything that I could say and the fact that he smiled back made this dot session worth more to me than just drawing. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

With his upper body covered in many different colored polka dots, Killer seemed to feel better and so did I. I sat on the bed watching as each of his fingers delicately fastened every button on his shirt. Sadly, the collar was messed up and before he had time to fix it, I was all ready up and on a mission to do it myself. After I did, he looked down at me. He slowly moved in for one last hug and it was very comforting. Then he pulled away and returned his mask to his face.

"You know Kidd's gonna think I fucked you, right?" he said. I answered

"Sweetie, I'd pick you over him any day."

"Oh Little Muton," He replied with a smirk. "you never cease to amaze me." He then ran his hand through my hair.

* * *

"Heard you became the crew's whore?!" said Kidd evilly. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet, but I knew in the back of my mind that I couldn't avoid him forever. I met his eyes with a glare and said sassily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows... Maybe you should mind your own damn business!" It was then that I remembered what Killer had told me earlier, I really didn't want him to go through that again. But how can you keep Kidd from getting angry? Simple answer..._** you can't**_.

"I'm the fucking captain of this ship! Nothing gets passed me! I can do whatever the hell I want!" I didn't have a good comeback, so I scoffed.

"What do you want anyway?" He grinned and his eyes darkened.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to fuck you if my life depended on it... But your little pest Tinkle-"

"Tanker!" I corrected.

"Whatever," he continued, "Needs to watch what he puts his filthy claws on."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed.

"He was sleeping in my bed, when I got in it to lay down he bit my ass," His grin widened and o I killed him." Kidd said this with such an amused expression I wanted to kill him where he stood. I watched at he threw Tanker's lifeless limp body onto the deck. I walked over to Tanker, sobbing and picked him up. Hugging him close to my body, I felt again the anger, sadness and loneliness of losing my best friend. I knew this feeling all too well and was going to kill Kidd for it. I gave Tanker one last kiss before I taking him to the side if the ship and burying him at sea. Kidd's horrid laughter rang in my ears, I turned and walked toward him.

Probably two feet away from Kidd I stopped. Then I yelled with all my might "Why in the hell would you kill a poor, defenseless dragon! He was just sleeping and you had no right to do that!"

"It's my ship-" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't give a shit **_who's_** ship this is, just like you didn't give a shit about Tanker's life!" By now the whole crew encircled us, wondering what was wrong, why we were yelling, and what would happen next, but I didn't care so I continued.

"I hope you know that you just killed my best friend! Oh, but _**you**_ probably don't give a shit about that either, do you?! I seriously cannot believe you! I mean I'd call you a son of a bitch but that'd just be a disgrace to your mother! You're a fucking disgrace to your mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother!" he yelled back. I growled in response.

"You wanna know what? You think that's bad? You wanna know where my mother is? She's fucking dead! She was killed and raped in front of me! You wanna know about my dad, he died of a heart attack when I was seven! I don't have any sisters or brothers! I only had Tanker and you killed him! I just wish that I could kill you just like I did the guy that raped my mom! I may not have any weapons or strength, but you should know that you just lost the respect of the most defenseless, selfless, and only girl on this ship. You are the most heartless, soulless, selfish, horny, masturbating, piece of shark shit that sank to the bottom of the ocean infested with worms, bugs and fungi! You are the worst person I've ever met!" I turned to walk away only to see all this metal junk gathering around Kidd's arm. He slapped me upside the head with it and I fell to the ground, dizzy, pissed and tasting blood.

"You know I can throw you over board, so why the hell did you just grow balls if you're so defenseless?" He said with a smile.

"No Kidd she'll die!" Defended Killer.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Kidd yelled back. In my deliria, I still spat out some blood and smirked.

"I don't care, at least I won't be lonely anymore." I closed my eyes just before everything went black.

* * *

HD:Yay! I did it! A Long chapter!


	5. Showers are an awesome thing

Chapter 5

* * *

I was being led by Killer and Heat down a dark alley and even though I knew Heat was somewhat my friend, I wasn't so sure about Killer. What was funny was, even though Kidd had used some colorful vocabulary with me, I only had one thought in my mind.

'I wonder what color Killer's eye's are?' Finally, we stopped and Heat reached for the door after looking left then right and Killer shoved me into the dark room. I fell to the floor...again and when I looked up Heat gave Killer a dirty look. They both walked in and Heat helped me up as Killer locked the door. As soon as I was on my feet, I looked around the room.

'_This looks an old inn room._' Killer walked passed me and plopped down in a chair beside a small circular table and removed his mask, only for his long blonde bangs to fall over his eyes. I looked at my hands which were still tied together.

"How am I supposed to bathe with my hands tied?" I wasn't expecting Killer to comment.

"Well, we could make this fun... and "_help_" you..." When I glanced at Heat, who didn't object, he just shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. I began to get nervous, but tried really hard not to show it. So I took a deep breath and calmly rolled my eyes, playing off my fears.

"You'll have to do better than that to get me to let you "_help_" me..." I moved my head side to side and tried my best to do air quotations, but it kinda hurt. Killer, who decided to be a smart ass, mimicked me.

"What do I need to do?" I stifled a giggle and couldn't think of a proper comeback. Instead I just act calm.

"With all seriousness though, please untie me." Heat did so and I flexed my stiff wrists then pointed at both of them.

"If EITHER of you tries to "help" me, I will personally see to it that you'll never please a female... or a male for the rest of your days!" I slowly walked backwards into the bathroom and watched both of them, making sure they didn't move.

* * *

After taking a shower and washing my rank hair, I stepped out onto the old linoleum floor and dried my hair, then myself. I wrapped the towel around me and wondered what I was supposed to wear.

As I searched, for even my old clothes, I noticed they were gone and then wondered if whoever took them had sneaked a peak or not. I slowly ventured out of the bathroom, still wrapped in my towel, and hoped the boys weren't out there. I rounded the corner and thanked the lord seeing that they weren't there. I did notice an outfit lying on the bed and walked over to it. After glaring at it for a minute or two, I put on the black lace bra and underwear. I looked at the top and saw it was a purple short sleeved V-neck t-shirt with a black silhouette of a dragon on it that only went to my belly button, the bottom was a mini skirt. I looked at it with disgust and whistled for Tanker. He came flying to me and licked my face. I held up the skirt to him.

"This simply won't do... please be a good little dragon and fetch me a pair of jeans, please." I smiled at him kindly and watched him scurry out the door, in which I opened for him. Don't worry, I kept all my money in his kangaroo pouch thing on his belly.

* * *

After Tanker came back with a pair of jeans, he left and I shimmied the jeans on. Just as I buttoned and zipped the pants, the door opened and the boys walked in. They both stopped dead in their tracks. I couldn't tell what Killer's facial expression was, but judging by Heat's, it must have looked shocked. Killer tossed something at me and shook his head.

"We went to find you some shoes." I picked them up and saw that they were black knee high boots and put them on. Then I pushed passed them and skipped a bit.

"Shall we head back?"

* * *

I don't know what was creepier, the feeling if Killer and Heat's eyes on me the whole way back or the momentary drool stare I got from Kidd as I boarded the ship. But being Kidd, he was back to normal in an instant and asked the boys one of the weirdest questions I'd ever heard.

"Did you two plant the bombs?" As Heat and Killer answered him I thought out loud in slight anxiety.

"Where's Tanker?" Kidd gave me the death glare then yelled at me.

"I'll kill you, too, if you interrupt me again, Wench!" This caught me off guard, so of course I yelled back, slightly out of instinct and partly 'cause I was brought up to respond like a dominant woman.

"You are not my fuckin' captain! You are not gonna fuckin' threaten me! And I'll be fuckin' gone before you lay one of your scummy pirate hands on me!" Everyone including Kidd looked shocked as I continued, "That's right! I can cuss, too! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck! Oh and another thing, if you're going to ride my ass... at least pull my hair while you're at it." And with that, I walked away. Leaving Kidd in a momentary shock that someone, a woman no less, stood up to him without one fuckin' shred of fear.

My room is filled with quick paced cursing and I pace with equal speed. Er...maybe that "shred of fear" statement wasn't as true as I wanted it to be.

* * *

The bombs made the island go up in flames. As I watched the pretty colors engulf everything, I couldn't help, but feel like I've seen these flames before. All of the sudden a surge of hurt and sorrow stabbed through my body, like my heart was breaking, literally. Like I'd lost a loved one or something. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I clutched my chest tightly.

* * *

Even though I was on all fours scrubbing the hell out of the shitty deck, I was glad to be out in the sunshine and was enjoying every second of it. I threw the brush into the bucket and looked around. Everyone was busy and I wasn't sure why. That's also why I was surprised to hear Killer call my name. As I turned around to see where he was, I became eye level with a belly button. I looked up and saw a familiar mask I had seen a million times before.

"Yeah, Killer?" He pretty much interpreted a statue.

"I need to talk to you... In private." I gave him the most innocent look I could with my response.

"Well, as much as I want to... what would Captain think? Wouldn't he get mad? Nobody really wants that, do they?" Killer's mask just stared down at me.

"Are you sick or something? Since when did you give a fuck?" He paused and then looked down at me sharply.

"Wait, "Captain"?" I smiled and laughed.

"Well, it was worth a try..." I stood and leaned onto the mop that was alone by the railing.

"What's eatin' at your ass, Sweets?" Despite my country speech, Killer grabbed my hand and led me below deck. We walked down the dark hall and went into the third room on the left, which was Killer's room, because it had a poorly drawn mask on it. He quickly shut the door behind him and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did so and watched as he paced from one end of the room to the other. I began to get nervous and squirmed in my seat.

"Are you okay?" Killer stopped to stare at me, then walked over to me. He acted like something was truly on his mind. He sat down on the bed beside me and slowly leaned in. His mask was inches from my ear. I felt his stare through his mask. His words tickled my ears and I giggled as he asked one of the oddest questions I have ever been asked.


	6. Start of A Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 6

* * *

I just sat there, wide eyed at Killer's question. I zoned back into reality.

"Wait... What?" Killer sighed, having told me this for the millionth time.

"Will you do a dot session with me?"

"Dot session?!" I blinked and just was at a loss for words. Killer put a comforting hand on my shoulder and calmly, albeit slowly, explained himself.

"Yes... It's how I relieve my stress. I grab some markers and cover myself with polka dots." I began to feel really nervous and became shaky.

"Well, if you usually do it yourself... T-then why do you need me?" He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"I've had to deal with Kidd's yelling for the past three hours straight. So as you can see, I'm a bit stressed." He laid his hand on top of mine and I could feel it shaking like no tomorrow.

"Because of this, I may accidentally draw a... a... a cursed stripe. And we just can't have something like that now can we." His mask faced me and or the first time and I imagined he looked pleading, then I called myself crazy and tried not to laugh. I knew Killer was dead serious about not wanting a stripe. He'd probably throw himself overboard if he ever found one.

Trying to make my decision, I felt my fingers even begin to twitch and Killer's hand encircled it. I slowly looked up at his mask and heard his deep voice whisper.

"Please?" As he did so, his hand gently squeezed mine. I nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He sighed in relief then got up to retrieve the markers, when he returned to my side he embraced me and didn't let go for the longest time. His whole body trembling now, I hugged him back and moved my hands up and down his back to calm him down.

I took the markers from him and slyly interrupted.

"One condition," I held up one finger. The mask looked at me, I continued "no mask." He froze for a few seconds, then did as I wished and took it off... along with his shirt. As usual his bangs fell right in front of his eyes and, as per usual, I didn't even get a glimpse of them. He laid down on the bed and I ran my fingers across the markers, selecting the color purple. I took the cap off, then gently grabbed his still trembling hand and began drawing circles. Slowly, his hand stopped shaking and I colored in the circles making sure not to go outside the lines. I knew in my heart that I should help him get his mind off of things, so I tried to gently talk to him. This made me feel like I was comforting an awkward little kid.

* * *

I had drawn dots about half way up his arm when I switched to the color dark green and continued. I looked up and saw that Killer was watching every move I made. I really wanted to make a sarcastic remark but decided not to, because I didn't want to offend him. I softly talked to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Letting it out might help you be less tense." He didn't say anything and I wondered if he was that worried. I tried to come up with something to ease him.

'Maybe if I tell him about something that's been stressing me out, he might open up.' I stopped and picked up the blue marker, then dotted his shoulder. I slowly built up the courage to consult him.

"Can I talk to you about something that's been stressing me out?" He nodded and I continued.

"Well, I-I-I've been h-having these nightmares lately, I really don't get a lot of sleep." Killer must've noticed the shakiness of my voice and moved his already dotted hand to my shoulder and slightly smiled. As I finished his shoulder and began to dot his well toned chest, I changed positions and straddled him.

"In these nightmares, I wake up encircled in flames. They're all around me and I'm not sure what's going on," I sat up and stopped dotting him as I began to feel weak.

"Then what really scares me, is the deafening sound of cannonballs whizzing down and blowing up everything they hit. As whatever I'm on blows to splinters, I hear someone calling out my name..." I turned to reach the markers and choose the color red, I felt Killer change positions under me. When I turned back marker in hand, Killer's face was inches away from mine. He leaned back on his arms a bit more to give me some room.

"It's like the person calling my name was my important, special maybe, and... and I lost her." A single tear drop fell down my cheek. Killer wiped it away with his thumb and I continued to dot his chest. Killer looked a little concerned, but I ignored him.

"Are you okay?" I sat up and wiped my face.

"I don't know, but I wake up crying and can't sleep the rest of the night."

I had dotted half way across his chest before he whispered.

"I'm not as strong as I may seem." I stopped and wondered what he was trying to say.

"Whenever Kidd gets really pissed or occasionally stressed he takes it out on me." I let him continue without interrupting.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to just break out my scythes and kill him or at least teach him a lesson..." I knew his scythes, I'd seen them about as many times as I'd seen his mask.

"He uses his powers on me Muton." He started to sound a bit frantic.

"He gathers metal around his arms and he hits me with it... it... it makes me feels like a helpless worthless bitch." This time he began to cry and I wiped his tears away.

I knew as well as he did no one could harm the captain, and if they did... they'd be dead. I felt sorry for him, he was the Chief in Command and was around Kidd 24/7. Poor thing.

I gently smiled at him and drew a small heart just above his left man-nipple. His large slender hand cupped my face, all I could do was smile. There wasn't anything that I could say and the fact that he smiled back made this dot session worth more to me than just drawing. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	7. Family

Chapter 7

* * *

With his upper body covered in many different colored poka dots, Killer seemed to feel better and so did I. I sat on the bed watching as each of his fingers fastened every button on his shirt. The collar was messed up and before he had time to fix it, I was all ready up and on a mission to do it myself. After I did, he looked down at me. He slowly moved in for one last hug and it was very comforting. Then he pulled away and returned his mask to his face.

"You know Kidd's gonna think I fucked you, right?" I grinned and giggled.

"Sweetie, I'd pick you over him any day."

"Oh, Little Muton," He replied with a smirk, "you never cease to amaze me." He then ran his hand through my hair, messing it up.

* * *

"Heard you became the crew's whore." Kidd had an evil-type tone, much to my annoyance. I wasn't ready to deal with him, yet, but I knew in the back of my mind that I couldn't avoid him forever. I met his eyes and crossed my arms.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows... Maybe you should mind your own damn business!" It was then that I remembered what Killer had told me earlier, I really didn't want him to go through that again. But how can you keep Kidd from getting angry? You can't! The piss-ant gets pissed about everything.  
Kidd growled and jabbed a thumb to his chest.

"Look, Bitch, this is my ship and I know everything that goes on." I didn't have a good comeback so I went back to my original question.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" He smirked and stuck his thumb in his pocket.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to fuck you if my life depended on it... But your little pest Tinkle..."

"Tanker!" Interception!

"Whatever!" He continued, "It needs to watch what he puts his filthy claws on."

"_What_ did _you_ do?!" I screamed.

"He was sleeping in my bed, so I killed him." Kidd said this with such an amused expression I wanted to kill him where he stood. I watched at he threw Tanker's lifeless limp body onto the deck. I walked over to Tanker, sobbing and picked him up. Hugging him close to my body, I felt, again, the anger, sadness and loneliness of losing my best friend. I knew this feeling all too well and was going to murder Kidd for it. I gave Tanker one last kiss on the forehead before I took him to the side if the ship and burying him at sea. Kidd's horrid laughter rang in my ears, I turned and walked toward him.

I was probably two feet away from Kidd when I stopped. Then I unleashed myself.

"Why in the hell would you kill a poor, defenseless dragon! He was just sleeping and you had no right to do that!"

"It's _my_ fucking ship!" I cut him off before he pisses me off even more.

"I don't give a shit who's ship this is, just like you didn't give a shit about Tanker's life!" By now the whole crew encircled us, wondering what was wrong, why we were yelling, and what would happen next.  
"I hope you know that you just killed the last of my family! Oh but you probably don't give a shit about that either, do you?! I seriously cannot believe you! I mean I'd call you a son of a bitch but that'd just be a disgrace to your mother! You're a fucking disgrace to your mother!" Kidd growled and pointed at me.  
"Don't bring my dead mother into this like I fucking care!" Of course, I yelled back.

"You wanna know what? I don't even have respect for you anymore! You wanna know where my mother is? She's dead! She was killed and raped before my very eyes! You wanna know about my dad, he died of a heart attack when I was seven! I don't have any sisters or brothers! I only had Tanker and you killed him! I just wish that I could kill you just like I did the guy that raped my mom! I may not have any weapons or strength, but you should know that you just lost the respect of the most defenseless, selfless, and only person on this goddamn ship that had any care for humanity! You are the most heartless, soulless, selfish, horny piece of shark shit that sank to the bottom of the ocean, infested with worms, bugs and fungi! You are the worst person I've ever met!" I turned to walk away only to see all this metal junk gathering around Kidd's arm. He hit me upside the head with it and I fell to the ground: dizzy, pissed and tasting blood.

"You know I can throw you over board," he said with a smirk.

"No Kidd she'll die." Killer tried to defend me.

"Exactly!" He had a sadistic smile on his face. I struggled to get to my knees and get my arms under me.

"I don't care, at least I wouldn't be lonely anymore." With that everything went black.

* * *

Boom! A huge ship was blasted into splinters flying everywhere and I was flying. This had to be a dream, I'd never be able to fly for real, could I? I watched as people went flying into the ocean, people I knew. I felt my heart breaking, like they were all my friends.

On a floating piece of the massacred ship, I saw two small figures fighting and I flew in closer to get a better look. A smile played across my face as I saw a girl. I recognized her this time, Tanuki.

"Kick his ass!" She turned around and threw her tattooed fist into the air. "My pleasure!" She continued the fight with a smirk. As I flew around watching the show, I noticed her opponent looked really familiar. It wasn't until I saw the long, golden locks of hair that I noticed who it was.

Killer.

I idled in the sky in utter shock. I hear a blast of a cannon, but was to busy trying to figure everything out to see that it was heading towards me. I was hit in the gut with the huge lead ball and thrown onto the little piece of ship they were fighting on. I had to move around a lot to stay out of the way.

I watched as Killer sliced her from her hip across her gut with one of his scythes. I kept screaming and yelling at him, begging him to stop, but it was like nobody, not even Tanuki, could hear me. While bleeding immensely, Tanuki fell into the water and I scrabbled after her. Somehow, I knew she couldn't swim. I tried to catch her in some way, but failed and watched helplessly as she was thrown farther and farther down by the waves. I reached into the water and yelled.

"TANUKI! NO! TANUKI!" All I could hear was flashbacks of glomps and her yelling, "MUTON! I love you, sissy!". I knew she wasn't my biological sister, but we were like sisters. I could see her cough up blood and I felt myself begin to cry. Then everything turnsed black again.

* * *

"Tanuki!" I woke up screaming that one thing. I instantly sat up, soon regretted the decision, as I felt dizzy and the room began to spin. I brought my hand to my face and felt my cheek soaking wet with tears and cold sweat. Killer came running into the room and tried to lay me back down.

I remembered my dream and kicked at him.

"Get your murdering hands off of me! You made me lose my best friend!" He took off his mask and gave me a questionable look. He put each of his hands on either of my shoulders and tries to calm me down.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Kidd killed Tanker remember?" I snorted angrily at him and spat a response at him.

"Not Tanker, my friend, Tanuki! You fought her."

"There's a lot of people I've fought over the years; I am 25, you know." I sat there and thought about my dream again, everything was coming back to me now.

"This crew attacked and separated my ship. You attacked and separated my crew, my family." I looked him in the bangs and choked on my words.  
"And I'm a dragon." Killer laid me back and sighed.

"I think you're delusional, you need to go back to sleep." I laid back agreeing with him and gently closed my eyes as he stroked my hair.


End file.
